1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tension device, and more particularly to a tension device for tensioning the chain of bicycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical chains are rotatably coupled between two sprocket wheels. For multi-speed bicycles, a tension pulley and a guide pulley are provided for tensioning the chain of the bicycle. However, for single-speed bicycles, no tensioning means are provided for tensioning the chain such that the chain may become loose after usage.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional chains.